


We Do but Friends Don't

by rebelrayne



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrayne/pseuds/rebelrayne
Summary: “I don’t want to do this,” Jordyn said, her voice cracking with every syllable. She’d grown to be fond of all four of the people standing there, although she was most definitely closer with Lottie, Gary and Bobby. Truth be told, she liked the old Hannah better than the one standing in front of her. Hannah seemed less than genuine when she returned and it only angered Jordyn to see her with Bobby when he deserved the world.AU | MC has to decide if she wants to stay in the Villa with Henrik or leave and follow Bobby out.Based on the song "Friends Don't" by Maddie & Tae
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 48





	We Do but Friends Don't

**Author's Note:**

> _Friends don't call you in the middle of the night  
>  Couldn't even tell you why  
> They just felt like saying, "Hi"  
> Friends don't stand around, playing with their keys  
> Finding reasons not to leave  
> Trying to hide the chemistry  
> Drive a little too slow, take the long way home  
> Get a little too close  
> We do, but friends don't. ___  
> 

Jordyn had never thought that she’d be a shoo-in for the final four of Love Island. She’d thought she’d be a goner after returning from Casa Amor, finding that Henrik had recoupled without thinking twice about her feelings. She couldn’t have felt more a fool had she had chosen to share a bed with Felix during her time there. She giggled to herself at the memory of Priya, who had secretly been her favorite girl. She was devastated when she’d left. In fact, she was surprised that she and Bobby hadn’t made it to the end together but yet, here he was with Hannah and Priya was long gone. She sighed, remembering she had a decision to make: Would they keep Lottie and Gary or keep Hannah and Bobby for the final four? Her heart broke into unsweepable pieces thinking of losing Lottie and Bobby but it was inevitable; one of them would be walking out the door. How long had she been sitting here quiet? She looked around but everyone else was doing the same as her: silent and dreaming.

“I don’t want to do this,” Jordyn said, her voice cracking with every syllable. She’d grown to be fond of all four of the people standing there, although she was most definitely closer with Lottie, Gary and Bobby. Truth be told, she liked the old Hannah better than the one standing in front of her. Hannah seemed less than genuine when she returned and it only angered Jordyn to see her with Bobby when he deserved the world.

Lottie smiled forcefully. “I don’t really want you to either but…” She paused, wiping a tear that was bound to fall from her eye. “Someone’s got to decide, I suppose and I’d rather it was you guys.”

Lottie was speaking but Jordyn’s eyes had wandered to Bobby, who was avoiding eye contact with everyone at the firepit. He glanced up at Jordyn but his happy disposition was missing from his eyes. She’d never seen him look so sad but it didn’t feel like he was sad because he was leaving too soon. She opened her mouth to say something then stopped herself, turning her attention back to Henrik. She should be happy she was in the final four but why did it feel like part of her heart would be leaving that night?

“You know us better than anyone else,” Lottie’s voice interrupted her thoughts, which was probably for the best. She was torn on who to keep. Did she keep the couple who deserved to stay or the person who deserved to stay? It almost seemed unfair to keep Hannah and Bobby only for his sake.

“I don’t think anyone knows me as well as you do, hun.” Hannah stared at Lottie, as if they were the only two there. It made sense to Jordyn; they were in the same boat. Who else would really understand what they were feeling? “If I have to lose to someone, I’m glad it’s going to be you and Gary.” What about Bobby though? Jordyn frowned as Hannah spoke, feeling like her speech was some last ditch hero effort.

“For real?” Lottie questioned.

“Of course,” Hannah agreed. “After everything we’ve been through, I know how much you two deserve it.”

“I would have said the same about you.” Lottie gave a large, white grin. She checked her nails and exhaled loudly. “Seeing you come back in here stronger was literally one of the best bits of this whole experience.”

Jordyn began to grow bored of their heart to heart. She felt that it dragged the whole thing along more than it should have been. She looked over back at Bobby and couldn’t help but allow her thoughts to wander back to the first day. She’d thought he was gorgeous but his low-key attitude on the first day (or rather the ‘I’m trying hard to be funny’ attitude) threw her for a loop and she figured she wasn’t his type but just someone he’d see more as a mate. It felt like a lot of pining after that, fleeting glances and playing pranks to get a conversation in with him. She’d be lying if she told you she didn’t think he’d eventually give in and profess feelings for her. Honestly, she was a bit heartbroken to find he was grafting on girls so hard while they were at Casa Amor. She’d missed him terribly, more than she did Henrik. She never said anything but it wasn’t anything that was new to her. She was always overly careful, scared to take a risk. Had she missed out? She looked over to Hope, who was already staring at her. Hope’s face showed the sadness as she watched Jordyn long for Bobby’s reaction, for him to say something to make her think it wasn’t in her head. It felt that he was the only one who ever really knew what Jordyn was feeling. He was just a good mate, she had to remind herself over and over. She wondered if he ever noticed that she knew he was always staring at her at every welcome party and challenge. She giggled thinking about when they did the slime challenge, when they slipped and fell on top of each other but couldn’t help but laugh, laughing so hard that Jordyn never made it back to the bucket.

“Jordyn?” Henrik placed his hand around Jordyn’s waist, making her jump a bit. It wasn’t the touch she was thinking she would receive while she was reminiscing. “Shall we?” She looked back at Bobby, who was also staring back. He must notice her eyes have glossed over, that she was barely keeping it together thinking he’d be walking out or rather, knowing he’d be walking out. She just nodded, without taking her eyes off him as she was led off with Henrik to the daybeds.

The humid air had made the daybeds feel a bit moist. She hated the word but she hated the situation she was in. The night sky was pitch black, not a star in the sky. She could only remember the times that Bobby had taken time out of his nights to help out the girls to sort out their problems. She’d never met anyone more selfless and kind than he was.

Henrik sighed, awaking her from her daydreams of what could have been. “This is big, isn’t it?” He asked as he flopped down onto the daybeds. She knew he was thinking what she was thinking: Lottie and Gary deserved to stay. “My head is a mess. I don’t know what to think.” She knew he was lying. She thought he couldn’t wait to get rid of Bobby, he was the only other guy Jordyn was really that close with aside from Henrik. “We’re through to the final, but we have to decide who’s coming with us. And that means someone has to leave tonight.” He paused, staring down at the pavers. “Should we be celebrating or crying?”

Jordyn knew the answer wasn’t as simple as those two options. “I’m torn up about losing someone.” She noted to herself that she used the individual term ‘someone’ instead of ‘people.’ She really was going to miss him, wasn’t she? “Obviously I wanted to make it to the final, but I can’t be happy knowing we won’t all make it.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Henrik nodded as he spoke. He swallowed hard as his eyes met back with her deep ocean blue eyes. For a moment, there was only silence. Were they both thinking the same thing? Jordyn wondered if she’d made the right choice. She was more broken up about losing Bobby than Lottie, who was her apparent best friend in the Villa. Lottie had her back from the first day, even coming to sleep on the daybeds with her when Priya stole Rocco from her. She and Bobby had been coupled at the time but it was clearly a friendship couple; Lottie swore Bobby had a thing for someone else but Jordyn never figured out who. She came to the conclusion that Lottie made it up in her head because she just fancied Gary.

“So…” Henrik coughed. “We’ve got to figure out some way to make this decision.” He spoke in a low, saddened voice. “What are you thinking?”

It was only fair for the two of them to discuss. They’d made it as a couple and should treat the decision as such. “We should talk it through together.” She’d already regretted her decision. She wished desperately she had just said she wanted to choose, that she wanted to send Lottie and Gary packing five minutes ago. But did it matter? Would it make it easier for him to be gone?

“Okay well,” Henrik began. “It feels like Lottie and Gary deserve it to me.” He bit his lip and watched for her reaction. She was stone cold but only because she was in shock. “Hannah had two tries at coming into the Villa and she’s still not in a strong couple.” She could feel the tears coming. Wasn’t in a strong couple? She was lucky enough to be with Bobby. Henrik cleared his throat carefully. “But we can all see Lottie and Gary are so good together.” He wasn’t wrong but she wanted so badly to make the selfish decision. “Plus, Lottie’s more fun, don’t you think?”

She shot him a deadly glance. More fun that who? Hannah? Or Bobby? Because they both knew who the most fun person was of the four on the block. She sighed, trying to soften her face as best she could.

“And it’s also about that really, isn’t it?” Henrik supported his decision in a demanding tone. She looked away from him, only nodding quietly in agreement. “Who do you want standing beside you when they announce the results?” His question hit her deep. The only thing that could be heard was the muffled chat between Lottie and Hannah at the firepit. Gary and Bobby weren’t heard, which was shocking because Bobby was never quiet.

“Looks like Noah and Hope are done already.” Jordyn sighed, knowing the time had come for the moment of truth. There was just one thing left to do.

“We’d better get on with it then,” Henrik announced to her. “I’ve said what I think. You should make the final call.” She could pick whomever she wanted but Henrik would never forgive her after she had said they should make the decision together. Well, he would forgive her but he’d be a bit apprehensive as to why she chose to keep Hannah and Bobby. What would she want to do after the Villa? Baking with Bobby, she’d said when everyone else joined in with her but she felt him smiling at her while the other girls cheered the same.

Jordyn stared at the blank text screen. Who did she want to be in the final? Who did she want to stand next to? It was too late for all that now. She regretfully typed ‘Lottie and Gary’ and pressed send, feeling her heart walk out of her chest as the text disappeared from her screen. She didn’t look up at him, she wanted to be alone. She wanted to curl up and wonder what she’d done. She shook her head, putting on a brave face. He’d have said it before this if he felt the way she did. She often reminded herself that Bobby was straightforward and if he wanted her, he would’ve voiced it.

“Now all we have to do is go back and face them,” Henrik said as he offered her his hand to lead her back. She took it reluctantly and followed him with slumped shoulders. She inhaled deeply and straightened herself up. He would have voiced it, she thought again in her head.

Jordyn sat down next to Chelsea and grabbed her hand. Chelsea was the only one she’d confided in while she was at Casa Amor. She’d told her how she’d wondered if he felt the same. Chelsea gave her hand a squeeze and rested her head on Jordyn’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay, babe,” she whispered. She couldn’t have been luckier that Chelsea was sitting with her instead of Jo. Chelsea looked up at Lottie. “Okay babes?”

“Not exactly,” Lottie admitted. “But what can you do?”

“It’s actually been really nice to have a few minutes alone with Lottie. We’ve said what we needed to say to each other.” Hannah flashed a smile, but she seemed to mean it.

“And what about you guys?” Henrik asked, pointing to the boys in danger. Bobby was still staring at Jordyn. Had she gotten it all wrong?

“Just waiting for the results, really,” Gary frowned. “I’ll be gutted if I go but we all knew it had to happen. There’s no shame in not making it if you get this far.”

The phone vibrated in Jordyn’s hand. She allowed her heart to pound for a moment before lifting it. “I can’t even look…” She handed it to Henrik, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes but she could they were all on her.

Henrik cleared his throat nervously. “Islanders, the votes have been counted. The final couple joining you in tomorrow’s final is…” The silence lingered. Jordyn looked up to find everyone’s eyes darting from islander to islander while the two couples on the block sat defeated, their hands lying in their laps.

Jordyn heard a buzz come from Chelsea’s lap. She frowned and Jordyn knew that she was gutted that she’d ended up with the text. Jordyn wrapped her arms around her as she read the text with shaking hands. “Lottie and Gary.”

Jordyn didn’t want to even congratulate them. The only thing she wanted to do was go home and sleep in her own bed, eat some ice cream and watch Aladdin the live action for the hundredth time. She didn’t think that even that would cheer her up though.

“Oh…” Lottie’s voice was low and surprised. She turned to Gary and pulled him into a tight hug, her eyes beginning to water.

“Babes, you made it!” Hannah exclaimed. She didn’t seem too broken up but Jordyn knew it was due to the fact that she and Bobby were honestly a friendship couple. She wondered if Bobby would think back on the speech Jordyn helped him write for Hannah and think about how awkward it was in that moment.

“I don’t know if I’m happy for us or sad for you guys.” Lottie pulled Hannah into a tearful hug.

Jordyn stood and hurried to Bobby before anyone else could, gripping onto him and hoping he wouldn’t let go. “I’m going to miss you so much.” She felt the ugly crying coming on too soon. She inhaled his scent for the last time and buried her head in his chest but only for a moment.

Bobby pulled back awkwardly, looking Jordyn in the eyes with a bewildered look. “For real?” His voice was shaky. He put on his best smirk. “Now I’m going to always wonder what could have been.” She pulled away from him, wonderstruck and completely torn. She shook her head as she looked to Hannah. If she lingered on him for too long, she’d only make it worse.

Hannah sighed. “For the last time then…” She paused. “Guys, I got a text!” She tried to recreate the excitement but it fell flat quickly. “Hannah and Bobby, your car is waiting. Please get ready to leave the Villa.” She took a deep, long breath. “That’s our cue. I’d better go pack my bags.” She began to walk away before turning to Jordyn. “Jordyn, will you help me pack?”

Well she’d singled her out, how could she say no? “I’ll be right there.” Jordyn took another glance at Bobby before turning to the Villa and jogging to catch up to Hannah.

Jordyn stared into the kitchen, reminiscing once more about their time in the Villa. Making hot chocolate, testing out interesting cupcake recipes and the amazing banter but it would all end tonight. They would never have that time ever again in life. She made her way into the bedroom where Hannah was already throwing clothes into her suitcase carelessly. “Are you okay?” Jordyn bent down on the floor with her and helped her fold the clothes that hadn’t been thrown in yet.

“I’m fine,” Hannah sighed. “Thanks for asking though.” She didn’t look up from the suitcase, only continuing her packing but a bit more thoughtfully. “I just wanted to be with a friend right now. I really, really appreciate you coming with me.” She wiped a few tears but the black smudges had already spread on her cheeks. “I’m fine, honestly. It just hit me all at once. This is the second time I’ve been dumped. It’s not exactly easy to hear that.”

“At least you’re leaving with someone.” The words made her want to vomit as they came out. She was leaving with someone better than the person Jordyn would leave with and she couldn’t help but let the green giant come out to play. She bit her lip, trying to find a way to make it sound less disgusted. “That’s more than you had when you came into the Villa, right?”

“Thanks for helping me look on the bright side but we both know I’m not who he wanted to walk out of the Villa with.” She shook her head. “Forget I said anything.” She sighed and embraced Jordyn into a hug. “Ugh, I’m sorry I’m such a mess. I just wanted to say your friendship has meant so much to me in the Villa. I don’t think I would have had such a good time if it wasn’t for you.” She lowered her voice. “And between you and me, I don’t think Bobby would have had such a good time either if it wasn’t for you. But thank you, I really mean it.” Jordyn just hugged her back until Bobby interrupted them.

“Are you ready, babe? Everyone’s waiting.” Bobby called out from the doorway, leaning on the frame. Jordyn couldn’t help but think, maybe he should have been saying it to her. She left a sad smile on her face as he turned to leave. Hannah just placed her hand on Jordyn’s shoulder and nodded. She lifted herself and headed out, leaving Jordyn alone in the bedroom for only a moment.

“It’s starfish time!” She could hear him playfully yelling. She smiled at the memory before following after them. Everyone was waiting for her to come out to say goodbye.

Even in a sad time, Bobby tried to make light of it. He tapped his foot playfully and mimed checking his watch. “I’m glad this isn’t a hotel. We’d be paying for late check-out by now.” Jordyn quickly noticed that Hannah was just coming out of the Villa, but wasn’t sure how Hannah ended up behind her. She shrugged it off.

“It takes me longer than you, you know that.” Hannah shrugged as she pulled her suitcase that was on wheels. “And I don’t just mean in the bedroom.” Jordyn rolled her eyes, unbeknownst to her that Lottie began to giggle at her body language. “What did you even pack?” Hannah continued. “Ten pairs of boxers and that same shirt you always wear? I’m not surprised it only took you five minutes. And I bet none of it’s folded either.”

Jordyn raised an eyebrow, confused on why Hannah was bickering at Bobby already. They’d only spent a week together yet she couldn’t handle his quirks but it was too soon for that.

“Mate,” Gary said. “You haven’t even left the Villa yet and you’re already in trouble.” Jordyn laughed, he was only saying what they were all thinking.

“I’m just venting,” Hannah sighed. “I’m not going to do a big speech or anything. I’m just going to say that is’t been amazing getting to know all of you.”

Jordyn allowed her mind to wander as Hannah spoke. She tilted her head to the back of the Villa, spotting the loungers where Bobby inquired about fancy fruit drinks. To be honest, she didn’t really drink that stuff because it was fair too sugary sweet for her but he seemed overly excited to talk to her about it. She couldn’t help but think, had they just avoiding their feelings all together or was he as happy with Hannah as he pretended to be? He’d always tried too hard to hide his flirting banter with Jordyn and so much so, it began to fade. He lingered too long in the kitchen when she was filling her water bottle, he had started to say he loved her when he’d had too much whiskey. _It might be nothing_ , she told herself. She looked up to find him looking at her again, their eyes meeting but quickly glancing away. _But one look in his eyes and God, there’s something_ , she could feel her eyes filling again, sniffling before any black rivers were created.

“Okay,” Hannah said. “I’m ready to go.”

Jordyn looked to Bobby, where everyone’s eyes had gone. “Just let me say one thing first,” he said. At first, his face showed every crack that had been placed on his heart but he gave a grin to hide it. “Well friends, the time has come and if you thought I’d go down without a properly epic farewell speech, you haven’t been paying attention.” An eruption of laughter rushed over the small crowd. “When I came into the Villa, I was a boy. Doing impressions, talking about toes…” He paused and winked at Jordyn. “Which for all the single ladies watching this right now, was totally a joke, just FYI.” He paused, probably for dramatic effect. “Coming in here changed me. And yeah, sure, at the end of the day, I didn’t find love. But, that was all a part of the lesson.” Jordyn felt herself hugging at her own waist, feeling completely alone in her feelings. “But yeah, let’s say I’ve grown a little bit. I mean, I was Judge Bobby, wasn’t I? I was co-king of the pillow fort! Even if it did have a weird love shack in it.” His face finally fell. “So this is it, ey?”

“Oh my gosh, Bobby!” Lottie threw her hands around him and lingered. Bobby’s face began to redden as he held back from crying. He pulled away from her and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

“I’m okay, I promise.” He finally sighed and placed his hand on his suitcase but stopped himself. “It’s just harder than I thought.”

“That’s what she said, mate,” Gary laughed half-heartedly.

“My man,” Bobby breathed as he hugged him. Jordyn watched everyone walk up and do the same as she stood stuck in her place. Bobby finally turned to her.

“You’ll find love,” she lied, knowing he’d found it already but didn’t want it. “I have absolutely no doubt about it.” She forced a small smile. “You just need the right person.” But she meant it, all she would want for him is to be happy.

“Yeah, well,” Bobby trailed off. He averted his gaze for a moment, watching Hannah pack her suitcase into the car. He returned to Jordyn. “Between me and you, I thought I’d found her.” He looked away again. “But what’s done is done.” He mustered a laugh, as always but it was still sad. “Just do me a favor, Jordyn?”

“What?” She tilted her head in confusion.

Bobby leaned in and whispered softly. “Win.” Before she knew it, he was already turned and pulling the grip of his suitcase alongside him. “See you on the other side.”

***

“Chelsea?” Jordyn tiptoed to Chelsea’s bed, careful not to wake Lucas from the dead of sleep. “Chelsea, wake up.” Jordyn walked to all the girls beds, tapping them lightly and hoping to only wake them. Lottie was the only one who put up a fight to wake up but the urgency in Jordyn’s voice woke her easily. Jordyn placed her index finger over her mouth and motioned the girls to follow her. She led them into the lounge.

“Jordyn,” Hope said. “What’s that doing out here?” She pointed to a suitcase that sat alone in the middle of the room.

“I’m leaving,” Jordyn shrugged.

“Leaving?” Lottie exclaimed, covering her mouth. “Leaving?” She changed her voice to a whisper. “Why are you leaving?”

“I think I know why,” Chelsea said, raising an eyebrow and giving a large smile.

Jordyn sat down on the couch next to them. “Just some things rattled me tonight.” She swallowed hard. “First, Henrik said ‘Who do you want sitting next to you when they announce the results?’ and the issue was, the person I wanted sitting next to me was headed out the door.”

Hope gasped but smiled through it. “Oh my gosh.”

“Then when we announced who was staying, I couldn’t help but rush to Bobby and hug him, it was like I was so afraid it’d be the last time I saw him. He said he’d always wonder what could have been.”

“Ugh,” Lottie groaned. “I shouldn’t be this emotional this late at night.”

“Then Bobby whispered to me to do him a favor and win but this is the issue,” Jordyn stopped, looking down at the rug that had a stain from the Bobbyfish drink he’d insisted on making. “I’m never going to win with him on the outside if I’m still inside.” She met their eyes and smiled. “I’m leaving because he’s gone and I’ve realized that if he’s gone, there’s no point in being here. I’m just going to walk out and follow him out.”

“This is like,” Chelsea said with a shaky voice. “The most romantic thing ever.” She threw herself over to Jordyn and hugged her. “I’m going to miss you.”

“Babe,” Jordyn laughed as she pulled away, standing and grabbing her suitcase. She looked to the door, finding headlights were in the drive waiting for her. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She looked back at the girls. “Bobby told me to win and hopefully I’m not too late to do that but I wish you girls the best of luck. I just can’t explain this to Henrik right now. I can’t wait another second so I told you guys.”

“Babes,” Lottie said with a chuckle. “Go get your man!”

***

The ride in the limo was extremely lonely. She’d constantly wondered if she’d made the right decision, if he’d even admit the same feelings but all the signs pointed to this. She wondered how she’d say it to him. Would she have to wait until morning? Would he be awake at this hour? Was he thinking about her too or was it all a game to him? She was putting everything on the line, risking money and love for this chance with him. She had been standing at the doors of the hotel for five minutes, afraid to head inside. Her heart wasn’t even with her anymore, it had leaped out of her chest and left with him all that time ago at the Villa.

“Okay, Jordyn,” a producer came out and greeted her. “Bobby’s in room 205 on the second floor. We’re going to allow for you to knock on the door when he doesn’t have a mic on but you know the deal.” He sighed. “I got you the room number so you have to let us record you.”

She nodded in agreement, pulling her suitcase as a cameraman followed her into the lobby and towards the elevators. She’d never felt as nervous as she did now and she had to present her thesis for Health and Fitness to a panel of professors that had been published in various books and magazines to get into her Master’s program. The elevator dinged as she slowly entered and felt herself becoming lightheaded. She’d almost regretted the decision but it wasn’t fair to Henrik anyways. She wondered what he’d think when the girls reported to him what she had done. The elevator ride was too quick and Bobby’s room was too close.

“I forgot something,” the cameraman said. She turned to him to find him smiling. “I’m going to grab it.” He set down his camera, pushing a small button on the top. “I’m rooting for you, Jordyn.” He winked as he moved back towards the elevator, motioning with his head a small nod for her to knock on the door.

She stood and stared at the door for a moment, afraid of what would happen if she knocked to find Hannah half dressed in the room. What would she do? She’d already left and there was no going back now. Her shaky hands found their way up to the door and gave a loud knock, or sounded loud to her in the very least. She thought for sure he wasn’t coming. It was silent for a minute or two and either he was already asleep or busy with Hannah. Jordyn turned around, seeing the cameraman was frowning and disappointed.

“Jordyn?” A familiar voice called from behind her. She turned to find Bobby in the doorway. He gave a faint smile. “What are you doing here?”

She turned to him, all the words flowed into her mind too quickly. “Well, honestly I just have something to say.” She paused. “You told me to do you a favor before you left and we’re good mates so I took this to heart. I feel like the least I could do is make sure I go through with this favor for you.” She took a step closer to him. “The only issue is I can’t win in the Villa because even if I go home richer, the wrong person is sitting next to me when they read the results.”

His face lit up. “So what are you saying?”

“I’m saying,” she said. “That I decided I cared about you so much that when you walked out of the Villa, I walked out right after you.”

He leaned against the door, keeping his smile painted on his face. “You know when you said I just needed to find the right girl? And I said I thought I’d found her?” Jordyn just nodded slowly. “I definitely did.” He pulled her into and for the first time all summer, a kiss finally felt right. It felt like a month of pining coming out in it, the passion and want hungrily showed. He pulled away and smiled but for the first time all summer, Jordyn felt like she was right where she was supposed to be. “You’re coming in right? There’s a lot to talk about,” he said. “And a lot not to talk about.”

She followed him into his room. She knew she loved him but that was a story for another day. For now, she finally felt like she was where she was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> _I keep telling myself this might be nothing,  
>  But one look in your eyes and God, there's something  
> You can lie to me and say you don't  
> But I know you do  
> And I love you too._  
> 


End file.
